


The Secret Life Of Toshiko Sato

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: One Shot, Other, Rating: NC17, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> When Toshiko gets home after almsot being killed by cannibals her first thought it just to have a bath and sleep but something forgotten in her drawer changes her evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Life Of Toshiko Sato

 

 

  
**Title:** The Secret Life Of Toshiko Sato  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Toshiko, OC's, mentions of other team members  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while. Or Doctor Who for that matter!  
 **Summary:**  When Toshiko gets home after almsot being killed by cannibals her first thought it just to have a bath and sleep but something forgotten in her drawer changes her evening.  
 **Warnings:** Threesome sex but not directing involving Tosh  
 **Spoilers:** Countrycide  
 **Rating:** NC-17

Toshiko resisted the urge to slam the front door of her flat and closed it with a small click, dumping her keys down with a clatter in the small dish set upon the small table just inside the hallway and made her way through to the living area.

  
 

Every inch of her seemed to ache, every muscle and every bone from head to toe, with a sigh she lowered herself down onto her sofa and closed her eyes, them springing open again a few moments later when the images of earlier began to run though her head like they were on fast forward.

  
 

She turned her thoughts to Ianto, hoping that someone was giving him the care he needed after almost dying to save her, she saw the way Jack looked at him when no-one was looking and guessed that their Captain wouldn't leave him to suffer in pain alone.

  
 

It was stupid but the thing that was bugging her the most was that when Owen had dropped her off with just a remark about getting as much rest as possible she knew that wasn't what he was going to recommend to Gwen.

  
 

If it wasn't obvious before that there was something going on between the medic and their newest recruit then it was now, the way Owen acted around Gwen when she was shot said it all.

  
 

And he let it slip, saying he was taking Gwen back to his place to check her wounds, quickly amending his own words to say the hub but it was too late and it was all Toshiko need to know, that she would never find her own place in his bed, let alone his heart.

  
 

Toshiko carefully eased herself off the sofa and made her way to the bathroom, picking the box of painkillers out of the meticulously arranged medicine cabinet and swallowed two with a glug of water from the tap, not even bothering to use a glass.

  
 

Putting the plug into the plug hole she turned on the bath taps and added a generous measure of bubble bath to the torrent of water spilling them, bubbles springing forth instantly, their fragrance scenting the air of the room.

  
 

Leaving the bath to fill Toshiko headed to her bedroom, her hand sliding over the silk duvet cover of her bed as she passed on her way to the chest of drawers, pulling open the middle one in search of her favourite pyjamas.

  
 

Taking them from the drawer she went to close it but a glimpse of something else made her hesitate, pushing the other articles of clothing out of the way Toshiko picked up the partially hidden item and smiled softly to herself.

  
 

Setting the pyjamas back in the drawer she carried it to the bed, setting it down carefully like it was something precious she moved to the wardrobe and pushed the hanging clothes to one end to reveal what she was looking for, running her fingers down over the soft fabric before lifting it from the rail and placing in beside the other item adorning her bed.

  
 

Despite all her aches and pains Toshiko's growing need was becoming to overwhelming to resist, adding a couple more things quickly to the assembled articles of clothing she hurried back to the bathroom and turned off the taps.

  
 

Stripping off her spoiled clothes she dumped them on the floor intending to dispose of them later, she didn't want any more reminders of the day other than those in her head and slipped into the hot water.

  
 

Toshiko took her time to cleanse every inch of her body, scrubbing away the lingering smell of the dank cellar she and Ianto had been trapped in, forcing out the images of what she had found in that fridge and then ducked her head under the bubbles and water, to re-emerge almost a minute later with a gasp for air.

  
 

Feeling already somewhat better she pulled out the plug to drain the water and got to her feet, turning on the shower overhead she reached for the shampoo and conditioner, rinsing them away quickly and turning off the water and stepping out of the bath to wrap a large towel around her small frame.

  
 

Rushing back to her bedroom she sat on the small stool in front of her dressing table and dried her hair, making sure the dark strands hung straight, shining under the electric light of her room and then turned her attention to the clothes set out on her bed.

  
 

Abandoning the towel, leaving it upon the stool she moved to the bed and sat on the edge, first picking up the black lace-top hold up stocking she smoothed them up each leg in turn and arranged the lace around her mid thigh.

  
 

Picking up the scrap of lace that formed the small lace thong she slipped her feet through the little elastic straps that held it in place and then standing arranged the garment that barely covered the small neat triangle between her legs.

  
 

Next she picked up the short, black PVC skirt, her fingers sliding over the shiny, smooth fabric again before stepping into it and wriggling her hips slightly as she pulled it upwards, revelling in the sensual feel of the fabric clinging to her hips while she fastened it at the waist, the hem barely skirting the tops of her stockings.

  
 

Then she reached for the final item, the matching corset, easing together the little metal clasps at the front, while she moved towards the full length mirror in the corner of her room, smiling at the way it clasped her in at the waist and gave her boobs an illusion of suddenly seeming a cup size or even two larger.

  
 

Smoothing the tight fabric of her skirt over her hips she nodded at her own reflection and pulled the long, knee high boots from their spot in the corner of her room and perching back on the edge of the bed she slid them on, the heels giving her an extra four inches of hight when she got back to her feet.

  
 

Painkillers and adrenalin blocking out any remaining physical pain she flicked off all the lights on her way back to the hall, slipped in her knee length coat to cover her attire, grabbed her keys from the bowl and slipped them into her pocket and then left the flat as quietly as she had arrived earlier.

  
 

The taxi she'd hailed not far from her flat dropped her just down the road from the exclusive club, tipping him generously she walked the short distance to her destination, the heels of her boots announcing her arrival.

  
 

“Miss Sato, it's so good to see you again, it's been so long,” the gorgeous young doorman welcomed her.

  
 

“I haven't felt the need for a while,” Toshiko replied, letting him take her coat, feeling his eyes scanning over her body.

  
 

“The usual?” he asked, ready to beckon over the concierge to find the perfect person to fill her desires.

  
 

“No, not tonight, I need something different,” she told him. “I don't know just what yet.”

  
 

“That's fine Miss Sato, please go through,” he replied, holding back the deep blue velvet curtain and opening the concealed oak door behind.

  
 

“Thank you,” Toshiko told him, slipping him a tip as she moved through into the room beyond.

  
 

Toshiko's eyes lit up at the sight before her, there were two handsome young men taking beside the bar, both dressed in PVC trousers, their chests bare and their hands resting on each others arses.

  
 

At the other end of the bar an older gentlemen dressed very conservatively in a suit that would rival one of Ianto's had his hands on the rump of a young blonde dressed much like Toshiko herself but her choice colour for her PVC was a gorgeous violet colour.

  
 

“Miss Sato,” the young barman called out to her, holding a glass containing her favourite cocktail aloft in his hand.

  
 

“Thank you Mike,” she said sweetly, taking the drink and sipping at it while heading towards the door on the far side of the room and slipping though.

  
 

She let the door close behind her with a small click and moved further into the room, taking a moment to watch the two men sat on the sofa on her left snogging hard, their hands skirting over each others almost naked bodies, their erections barely confined by the PVC briefs they were wearing.

  
 

Feeling her own stirrings within her body Toshiko left them to it and slowly walked along the long corridor, peeking into each door-less room as she passed, still not sure what she was looking for, seeking it out among the various scenes before her.

  
 

She lingered at one doorway a little longer, watching the three people on the bed before her, two young men and a woman, the woman lay flat on her back with her hands cuffed to the wrought iron bedstead while they worshipped her body with their hands and mouths.

  
 

As if sensing her presence one of the young men, a blonde lifted his head and smiled at her.

  
 

“Want to watch?” he asked.

  
 

“I think so, yes,” Toshiko replied.

  
 

“Well don't just stand there, hovering in the doorway then,” he smiled and then turned his attention back to the young woman's nubile body.

  
 

Toshiko entered the room and walked towards the large leather armchair set at an angle to the bed in a prime position to watch everything going on before her and settled into it, resting her head against the back.

  
 

She watched as one of the men sucked the left nipple of the woman into his mouth while the other kissed his way down over her softly curved belly and then down between her thighs to her bare sex.

  
 

When the woman on the bed spread her legs wider to give the man more access Toshiko couldn't help but watch the way his tongue lapped at her pussy, dipping between the folds she assumed to tease the hard nub of her clit.

  
 

Toshiko's hand slid up over her thigh, her hip and then up to her breast, stroking her hand firmly over it she could feel her own nipple pressed against the taut fabric, her eyes flitting between the tongue delving in between the young woman's legs and the other mouth sucking hard on one of her breasts while the woman in question writhed on the bed moaning softly in pleasure.

  
 

She watched as the man sucking on the breast reached out his his hand to grasp the other man's cock, slowly stroking it without breaking his ministrations on the woman below him, pushing back the foreskin to brush his thumb over the sensitive head making the other man gasp into the woman's body.

  
 

Toshiko lifted her hips off the chair and tugged her skirt up to her hips, baring the small lace triangle, putting one hand back on her covered breast she moved the other between her legs, touching herself through the dampness of her tiny panties.

  
 

The second man lifted his head from between the blondes legs when the first dragged his mouth away from her breast, replacing it with his hand and took the second man's cock into his mouth.

  
 

Once he had regained some control again the second man slid his hand between the woman's legs and urged her to part them further, she slid her feet up the bed and let her legs drop to the sides.

  
 

Toshiko let out a small moan of excitement into the room when she saw his fingers slip between the folds of the woman's pussy to delve in deep, fucking her slowly with two of the digits before sliding them out again and move them between her buttocks to tease the tight hole now visible to Toshiko.

  
 

Lifting her hips again Toshiko slipped of the sodden panties and dropped them into the floor beside the chair, her eyes never leaving the scene on the bed before her, one man sucking hard on the other cock while one of his hands worked on her breasts and the other between his own legs wanking hard.

  
 

The other man's finger sliding slowly into the woman's arse, her hips bucking off the mattress, her pants of pleasure echoing around the room becoming louder when he dipped his head back down and resumed using his tongue on her bare pussy again.

  
 

Toshiko's finger moved through the short neat hairs covering her pussy, her legs parting as widely as possible within the confines of the chair and slipping in between the folds to the warm moistness to brush over her clit.

  
 

The man between the woman's legs lifted his head and his finger within her body stilled for a fraction of a second before he let out a loud grunt, his face contorting with his orgasm, his come spilling into the other man's mouth who drank it down greedily.

  
 

“Don't stop, don't stop,” the first words the woman had omitted escaping from her lips in frustration.

  
 

Letting the other man's softening cock slide from his mouth he moved to kiss her, even without actually seeing Toshiko knew he was thrusting his tongue into the woman's mouth from the sounds they were making.

  
 

The seconds man dipped his dead down again, his breathing still erratic from his orgasm and began to move is finger again within the woman's arse, pushing it in deeply and then almost withdrawing it again completely before thrusting it back inside her again.

  
 

Toshiko lifted her legs and draped them over the arms of the chair, the hand on her breast moving down to join the other between her legs, sliding two fingers deep into her pussy, fucking herself with them while her finger worked furiously on her clit.

  
 

The first man dragged his mouth away from the woman's, moving onto his knees he wanked himself faster and faster, letting out a loud yell of pleasure as his come shot out in long white streams over the woman's breasts before collapsing on the bed beside her again panting.

  
 

Toshiko slid the fingers from her pussy and parted them, pressing one back against the sopping wet hole and sliding the other between her buttocks to find her most intimate place and carefully eased the finger wet with her own juices inside her along with the other one back inside her pussy.

  
 

Watching the second man lap again at the woman on the beds pussy while he fucked her arse with his finger Toshiko's hips bucked uncontrollably off the chair as her own orgasm neared, the grunts and groans of the woman on the bed only serving to exacerbate her own actions.

  
 

Toshiko only heard the woman's cries as her orgasm hit, her eyes closing in pleasure as her own got closer and closer, pants escaping from between her lips as she finally tumbled over the edge, her fingers deep with in her, feeling both of her channels contracting around them as she yelled out in complete ecstasy.

  
 

Fingers still stroking at her sensitive pussy Toshiko opened her eyes to see all three people on the bed wrapped around each other, the woman's wrist now un-cuffed and resting on the two young men's they all dozed.

  
 

With a satisfying ache between her legs Toshiko dropped her feet back to the floor, got to her feet and reached for the box of wipes on the nearby surface to wipe away the juices running down her thighs and then her fingers.

  
 

Dropping the wipes in the small bin she tugged her skirt back down and picked up her discarded briefs, contemplating for a moment or to before dropping them into the bin too and then left the room and heading straight back out with her head held high and a smile on her face.

  
 

“I'm assuming you found what you were looking for?” The doorman asked, helping her own with her coat.

  
 

“I did, thank you,” she told him, passing him another tip and then buttoning her coat up. “goodnight.”

  
 

“Would you like me to get you a cab?” He asked.

  
 

“No, I think I'd like to walk,” Toshiko smiled and headed out into the cool night air.

  
 

Halfway home she looked up at the window of Owen's flat, she could see two obviously naked figures in the soft light within and knew without any doubt, even though they were too far away to see clearly, that one of them was Gwen.

  
 

Tugging her coat more tightly to her at the collar she hurried the rest of the way home and stripped out of her clothes, showering quickly she towelled herself dry and put the items of clothing away again before slipping on the favourite pyjamas she had almost worn earlier and slipped under the duvet on her bed.

  
 

Toshiko lay there for a few moments thinking, Owen thought of her as the little mouse of Torchwood, he had no idea about her life outside the hub and work and if he would rather shag Gwen than her, well, he would never find out what he was missing she told herself.

  
 

His loss, not hers she grinned.

  
 

With that she turned off the lamp beside her bed and tried to sleep, hoping that work wouldn't come calling anytime soon.

  
 

The End.  
 

 


End file.
